I'm Not For You
by GaemGyu407
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan.


FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Rossa yg berjudul sama dengan FF saya ini. Saya sarankan kalian dengar lagu Rossa saat baca fic ini.

Cast :

Lee Sungmin (yeoja)

Cho Kyuhyun (namja)

Kim Heechul (yeoja)

Genre : Romance, Straight, Sad (maybe)

Disclaimer : SM Entertainment (Lee Soo Man seonsaengnim), keluarga, ELF, Tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri. Author cuma punya jalan ceritanya. *author punya Siwon juga* XD #PLAK T.T *ditampar ELF + Siwonest*

Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Itulah hal yg dirasakan oleh Sungmin.

STORY BEGIN, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

* * *

><p><strong><em>DAHULU KAU MENCINTAIKU<em>**

**_DAHULU KAU MENGINGINKANKU_**

"Minnie, kau mau kemana?" tanya seseorang pada yeoja yg dipanggil Minnie itu.

"Aku mau ke kelas Siwon _oppa_, Kyu." jawab Minnie, tanpa dia tahu bahwa orang yg tadi bertanya itu sakit hati mendengar jawabannya.

"Kyuhyun, kok melamun?" tanya Minnie saat menyadari bahwa teman sebangkunya itu kini tengah melamun.

"Eh, _gwaenchana_ Minnie." jawab Kyuhyun kaget.

"Ya udah deh, aku ke kelas Siwon _oppa_ dulu ya? Bye Kyu..." ujar Minnie sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun membalas senyumnya, namun tidak ada yg tau bahwa senyuman Kyuhyun adalah sebuah senyuman miris. Ya, Kyuhyun menginginkan Minnie. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, karena Minnie adalah milik Choi Siwon.

_**MESKIPUN TAK PERNAH ADA JAWABKU**_

_**TAK BERNIAT KAU TINGGALKAN AKU**_

"Kamu kenapa, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun yg melihat wajah sedih Minnie. Tapi Minnie hanya diam, tidak membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa Minnie? Kalau kau ada masalah, kau boleh cerita padaku." kata Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku... Aku putus dengan Siwon oppa." jawab Minnie yg kini sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ssstt... Tenanglah Minnie. Ada aku disini. Jangan sedih lagi ya? Lagipula diluar sana masih banyak laki-laki yg lebih baik darinya." Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Minnie yg kini tengah menangis kencang. Kyuhyun juga meminjamkan dadanya untuk tempat bersandar Minnie.

"Minnie..." panggil Kyuhyun sambil mendongakkan kepala Minnie yg tadi bersembunyi di dadanya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Minnie heran. Kini ia sudah tidak menangis lagi, tapi masih terisak sedikit.

"_Saranghae_." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap kedalam mata Minnie. Minnie pun terkaget mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali menguasai pikirannya.

"_Mi... Mian..._ Kyu..." kata Minnie sembari menunduk. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepala Minnie.

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku tau kau masih belum bisa melupakan Siwon _hyung_. Aku mengerti itu. Aku minta maaf karena kelancanganku ini." kata Kyuhyun sembari terseyum miris.

"Kyu..."

"Sstt... Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa." kata Kyuhyun lembut. Oh Lee Sungmin, bagaimana bisa kau menolak seorang Cho Kyuhyun yg sangat mencintaimu dari dulu hanya karena kau masih menyukai seorang Choi Siwon yg jelas-jelas sudah menyakiti hatimu?

**_SEKARANG KAU PERGI MENJAUH_**

**_SEKARANG KAU TINGGALKAN AKU_**

**_DISAAT KU MULAI MENGHARAPKANMU_**

**_DAN KU MOHON MAAFKAN AKU_**

"Kyu, mau kemana?" tanya Minnie yg melihat Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ke kantin, mau ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Mmm... Boleh deh." sahut Minnie semangat.

* * *

><p>+++++ CAFETARIA +++++<p>

* * *

><p>"Minnie, mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.<p>

"Sama kayak kamu aja deh." kata Minnie.

"_Ahjussi_, aku pesan nasi goreng 2 sama jus jeruk 2." ucap Kyuhyun pada _ahjussi_ penjaga kantin. Sementara menunggu, Minnie lebih memilih memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia pun tersenyum sedikit.

"Minnie, kamu kenapa? Kok senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Minnie senyum-senyum sendiri kearahnya.

"Eh, gapapa kok." kata Minnie yg kini wajahnya telah merah padam. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk atas jawaban Minnie. Saat Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kantin, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok _yeoja_ cantik berambut sebahu yg tengah bingung mencari tempat duduk. Ya, saat ini kantin sudah penuh.

"HEECHULLIE!" panggil Kyuhyun pada _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ itu pun menoleh, lalu tersenyum menghampirinya.

"Kamu nggak dapet tempat ya? Sini duduk aja bareng kita." tawar Kyuhyun.

"Eh, emang gapapa aku duduk sini, _sunbae_?" tanya Heechul pada mereka berdua. Kim Heechul adalah anak kelas 1A, setingkat lebih rendah dari Kyuhyun dan Minnie. Kyuhyun mengenalnya beberapa hari yg lalu saat mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan di koridor sekolah. Dan sepertinya kini Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan lain pada Heechul.

"Gapapa kok, iya kan Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Minnie.

"Iya, gapapa kok." kata Minnie ramah. Kyuhyun tidak tau bahwa dibalik senyum ramahnya Minnie sedang menahan rasa sakit yg luar biasa.

_**AKU MENYESAL T'LAH MEMBUATMU MENANGIS**_

_**DAN BIARKAN MEMILIH YANG LAIN**_

Ya, Minnie menyesal mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Seandainya saja ia menerima Kyuhyun waktu itu, pasti sekarang ia sudah bahagia dan tidak perlu merasakan sakit hati seperti ini. Hatinya terasa teriris setiap kali ia melihat tatapan mata Kyuhyun terhadap Heechul.

_**TAPI JANGAN PERNAH KAU DUSTAI TAKDIRMU**_

_**PASTI ITU TERBAIK UNTUKMU**_

Minnie tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tidak ingin memaksakan keinginannya untuk memiliki Kyuhyun seutuhnya, karena ia tau, inilah kebahagiaan Kyuhyun. Inilah takdir Kyuhyun, inilah yg terbaik bagi Kyuhyun...

Melihat Kyuhyun bahagia sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Walaupun sejujurnya setiap detik ia menangis dalam hati mengingat kejadian antara ia dan Kyuhyun waktu itu...

_**JANGANLAH LAGI KAU MENGINGATKU KEMBALI**_

_**AKU BUKANLAH UNTUKMU**_

_**MESKI KU MEMOHON DAN MEMINTA HATIMU**_

_**JANGAN PERNAH TINGGALKAN DIRINYA**_

_**UNTUK DIRIKU**_

"Minnie, aku jadi teringat saat itu..." kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang piket membersihkan kelas berdua.

"Kyu, jangan pernah ungkit hal itu lagi." kata Minnie dengan nada lirih.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Ku mohon Kyu, jangan pernah bahas masalah ini lagi jika kau masih mau menjadi sahabatku." kata Minnie sambil mengeluarkan air mata.

"Minnie, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun hendak memeluk Minnie, tapi Minnie keburu menahannya.

"Jangan Kyu!" kata Minnie.

"Tapi..."

"KU BILANG JANGAN!" Minnie berteriak pada Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu malah membuat Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Ia pun memeluk Minnie, walaupun Minnie terus berontak didalam pelukannya.

"Aku meminta hatimu untuk menjadi sahabatku Kyu, apa kau bersedia?" tanya Minnie yg kini sudah tidak berontak dipelukan Kyu.

"Tentu aku bersedia, Minnie. Bahkan jika kau meminta hatiku seutuhnya, aku rela memberikannya untukmu." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, karena aku tau, kau akan lebih bahagia bersama Heechul daripada bersamaku." ucap Minnie lirih.

"Minnie..."

"Kyu, maukah kau berjanji padaku?" tanya Minnie sambil menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Janji apa, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menyayangi Heechul dan jangan pernah menyakitinya. Berjanjilah padaku!" kata Minnie. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Tanpa kau minta pun aku akan selalu menyayangi Heechul dan sebisaku aku tak akan pernah menyakitinya." kata Kyuhyun mantap. Minnie pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Minnie. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Janji?" tanya Minnie sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Janji." kata Kyuhyun seraya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Minnie.

"_Oppa_..." tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar dari pintu kelas. Disana berdiri seorang _yeoja_ cantik yg tak lain adalah Heechul, kekasih Kyuhyun.

"Heechullie?" kata Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum menghampirinya.

"Sudah sana kalian pulang!" suruh Minnie dengan nada suara yg dibuat agar terdengar galak.

"Loh, tapi kan piketnya belum selesai?" tanya Heechul heran.

"Gwaenchana, aku yg akan meneruskannya." jawab Minnie sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tapi unnie..."

"Sudah sana cepat pulang!" perintah Minnie lagi, kali ini dengan suara lembut.

"Ayolah Chulie, daripada kita kelamaan disini nanti yg ada kita malah dimakan lagi sama dia." canda Kyuhyun. Minnie pun memelototi Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha... Ampun Minnie. Aku bercanda..." kata Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul.

"Ayo _chagi_ kita pulang!" ajak Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"_Nde. Unnie_, aku dan Kyuhyun _oppa_ duluan ya?" pamit Heechul pada Minnie, dan dibalas dengan anggukan serta senyuman manis dari Minnie.

"Sampai ketemu besok _unnie_..." kata Heechul yg kini tengah berjalan bergandengan dengan Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun dan Heechul sudah tidak terlihat. Tinggallah Minnie sendirian didalam kelas.

"_Sarangheyo_ Kyuhyun-ah._ Jeongmal saranghae_..." Minnie jatuh terduduk. Dia menangis sesenggukan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang yg sukses membuat Minnie kaget.

"Donghae-_ya_?" sapa Minnie pada sesosok _namja_ tampan yg kini ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lee Sungmin?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Minnie sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ayo kita pulang! Rumahmu dan rumahku searah, kan?" ujar Donghae pada Minnie. Minnie pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"_Kajja_!" Donghae menarik tangan Minnie agar berdiri. Dia menggandeng tangan Minnie sepanjang jalan. Minnie pun tidak protes dengan apa yg dilakukan Donghae, karena entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman saat Donghae menggenggam erat tangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p>Annyeong... (^o^)

Saya datang lagi setelah waktu itu membawa FF KyuMin :D

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang FF kali ini? Saya butuh pendapat kalian.

Maaf saya nggak bisa balas review satu2. Ini aja saya curi2 waktu. Tapi lain kali akan saya balas review kalian.

Akhir kata, gumawo buat kalian yg udah nyempetin diri buat baca FF saya ini. Sekali lagi, gumawo. :D

Mohon reviewnya ya... :D  
><strong><br>**


End file.
